Ashford "Ashe" Saturn
Assistant to science, Ashford "Ashe" Saturn. Background Ashe Saturn was created for the purpose of replacing that of a deceased lover for her creator, Professor Saturn. However whereas that was the original case, she was forced to join the Ribbon Army as the Professor had ties to them. Personal Life Ashe lived to assist the professor and also train the Ribbon Army's men as a means of preparing them for war. However she has since abandoned the Ribbon Army with her creator and now seeks to aid the people of Saturn City through various ways. However she is no longer an Android, rather a full blooded human being. Adventures She's been a bit of an adventurer despite her newly given life. Ribbons and Dragons Whereas Jino and company worked together to gather the Dragon Balls, the following had happened for Ashe * Dealt with the incompetence of her superiors in the Ribbon Army * Fought with the younger brother of Potata, named Rohi, and one Thunder. * Revealed her true nature after the fight, as a means of showing she wasn't evil. * Had a bomb removed from her chest. * Proceeded to assist her creator for a while. * Was the unintentional recipient for the third and last wish with the Dragon Balls. Becoming human as a result of the Professor. Thus causing a fight between Zaveis and everyone else. Tournament Intergalactic 9 years passed since the events of Ribbons and Dragons, she'd not been seen since then, neither has the professor. However it appears she lives quietly as an independent adult. Personality For the most part, Ashford can be described as Emotionless, Monotone even. Deep down there is a kind heart, but for the most part she is rather to the point about things. Appearance Tall, Busty, Slender, Raven Haired and Blue Eyed, that of which easily describe Ashe's physical features. However her clothes can be described simply: * A Black tank top, nothing underneath * Beige jacket with hood * Beige cameo shorts, sandy brown belt * Brown stockings * Black boots, something you'd see a cowboy or cowgirl wear. Forms and Abilities She has only one form: Human. Abilities as an Android * Energy Absorption - She was equipped with two energy sapping devices in her palms, thus allowing her to steal energy from her foes should she choose to. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki, however this was not a natural ability. Instead she was equipped with sensors in her eyes that allowed her to do this. * Ki Manipulation - Like with the Ki Sense, this also was not a natural ability, rather she had mechanisms within her to allow her to manipulate Ki energy. * Auto Repair - Since she's an android, any damage dealt to her will result in her systems automatically repairing her body. Too much damage will overload the Auto Repair however * Flight Abilities as a Human Since becoming an organic life form, a human being, she's lost the energy absorption ability as well as auto repairment,but she kept the following abilities: * Ki Sense * Ki Manipulation * Flight Theme Not a character without a theme right? So here's Ashe's Trivia * Favorite food happens to be nothing, she doesn't have a favorite whatsoever. * "Birthstone" would happen to be Aquamarine * She's not above being flirtatious in a fight * She loves cats. Especially kittens. Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Shoto's Characters